My Aladdin
by Luc91
Summary: A street rat and Princess falling in love couldn't happen, could it? Based of Disney's 'Aladdin'. Troyella. Two-shot. Complete Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan
1. Part 1

**My Aladdin**

**Summary:** A street rat and Princess falling in love couldn't happen, could it? Based of Disney's 'Aladdin'. Troyella. Two-shot.

**A/N: This is another new story I wrote while on holiday which I've split into two parts. Hope you like it and please review. I really want to know if I've lost my touch or spark or whatever with my writing since in all my stories my reviews have dropped significantly and just wondered. Thanks. x**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but any OC's since this is partly based of Disney's Aladdin if you hadn't already guessed. **_

**

* * *

**

My Aladdin

**Part 1**

Being abandoned at the age of fourteen, after his mother died and his father had left, a now eighteen year old Troy Bolton wondered the streets searching for food for himself and his young four year old sister, Arabella, who had been just a few months old when their father left the two of them just weeks after their mother had died during child birth. After their father abandoned them, they didn't really have any family they could turn too since they all blamed Arabella for their mother, Lucille's, death and didn't want to know her but Troy knew no matter what others thought, it wasn't Arabella's fault and that he would do anything to protect her.

"Troy, can we go back to the rooftop because I'm tired?" Arabella asked, her small fragile body looking exhausted. Arabella looked exactly like Troy, her sandy brown locks, golden skin, bright blue eyes.

"I guess we might as well. I'm sorry I didn't manage to find you any food, Bella." Troy watched as Arabella shrugged her petite shoulders.

"It's not your fault, Troy. You did your best; we obviously weren't meant to eat today. I'll be fine." Knowing she was lying to try and protect him from feeling any guiltier than he already did, Troy picked the girl he loved more than life, up into his arms and carried her back to the place where they slept in some really run down building, on the top floor where they could see the rest of Albuquerque, the night lights lighting up the skyline.

***

At the opposite end of Albuquerque, seventeen year old Gabriella sighed as she looked out at the night lights of her city. Albuquerque, from her bedroom balcony in the royal palace. Her father was King of the small state of New Mexico, therefore making her a real princess. Ever since she was little, being a princess had ruined her life as she was very restricted in her every movement.

"Mija, why don't you come and get to bed? It's late and you have to be up early to greet the Prince of Penisula." Her mother, the Queen, suggested.

"Mami, is it still ok to go into the market in town first?"

"I'm sorry. Your father and his guards don't want you out, mixing with the common folk. And especially when you need to be at your best for the Prince. Goodnight, Mija."

Gabriella watched as the bedroom door closed. This kind of thing was always happening and made it her furious; plans being approved but suddenly cancelled for no valid reason at all. Climbing into bad, one thing was certain, tomorrow morning she would be one way or another sneaking out to the market and avoiding her responsibility of greeting the Prince. If no one else kept the promises they made to her, why should she keep hers?

***

Walking through the crowded streets, Troy held Arabella's hand tightly so he wouldn't lose her.

"Bella, I'm going to distract that guy. When I have, sneak behind him and grab as many things as you can. Run then to our hiding spot and I'll meet you there." The young girl nodded at the familiar plan. Troy hated stealing and having to use his sister but he promised himself he would do whatever it took to look after her.

***

Gabriella walked among her people in disguise with some old sweats and a hoodie with some large sunglasses covering her face. Her friends Taylor and Chad, who worked as servants in the palace, sneaked her out of the kitchen when another friend, Zeke, took the food delivery.

Looking around she smiled, relieved to be out of the palace and finally experiencing some freedom. She jumped in surprises when she felt something collide with her legs. Looking down, she saw a very small girl and an older strong looking man shouting. She grabbed the little girl's hand and pulled her behind her, pushing her under one of the stools table's where the bottom half was covered with a cloth.

"You seen a small kid run this way? She stole my bread." A gruff voice asked no one in particular.

"She went that way towards the palace." Gabriella told him, pointing behind her. The man nodded and headed that way.

The young girl reappeared in front of her, speaking in a quiet but sweet voice. "Thank you."

Before she had chance to walk off, Gabriella stopped her. "What's your name?"

"Arabella." She answered, still quiet.

"That's a very pretty name. I'm Gabriella. Come on; let's move away before that man comes back."

Arabella shook her head no. "I have to go meet my brother. He'll be worried."

Gabriella nodded. "Ok, show me where he is and I'll accompany you because we wouldn't want anything happening to you."

Arabella led her down a back street alleyway where Troy as anxiously pacing.

"Bella, I was so worried. Are you ok? I'm so sorry." Troy asked, scooping her into his arms in one swift movement.

"I'm fine. Gabriella saved me."

Troy turned and finally took note of her. "Thanks you so much."

"It's not a problem. Would you mind telling me why you were encouraging your sister to steal something? It isn't a good example."

Troy sighed sadly. "I know. If I had any other choice, we wouldn't be no one is interested in us street rats. I have to do what I can to look after my sister. You should just go."

Gabriella watched as Arabella offered Troy half her tiny piece of bread, which he refused. Gabriella had never seen this side of her city, only ever the richest of people interacting with her family.

"Troy, can we go home?"

Troy nodded knowing they couldn't go back into the market now as people would be looking for them. "Climb on and don't let go." Bending down, Arabella climbed onto his back, the two of them then disappearing in the direction of run down Albuquerque.

Gabriella, who was still watching, glanced at her watch knowing her parents would be furious she'd snuck out but she really didn't care. Instead she followed Troy from a safe distance to not get caught, something about him making her want to find out more.

***

Sliding a sleeping Arabella from his back, Troy lay her down on some recovered old mattress and covered her with what like a towel. Watching as he slid down on the floor next to her, Gabriella watched horrified that the two were living like that. Her gasp caught Troy's attention. He stood up quietly and walked over to her so not to wake Arabella.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked walking into the empty square on the other wall, covered with a rag.

"I don't know." Gabriella slipped her bag off her bag and removed her hood and glasses, kneeling to remove something that looked like a cloak before walking back to cover Arabella with; Troy watched confused by her actions. "She looked cold." Troy smiled at her kindness. "Is this where you live?"

"Yeah, it's not as bad as some places we've stayed in." Gabriella sat on the wall edge, where a window had once been, next to Troy. "I can't imagine why a princess like you would want to be here."

"You recognised me?" Troy nodded, his eyes questioning her as to why she was there. "I guess you could say I was fed up at being held prisoner in that palace. Can I ask, where are your parents?"

"Gone. Father took off and Mother died in childbirth. I'm the only one Bella has."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. We both accept that the only people we can depend on is each other. Everyone else just stubs us in the back." Gabriella instinctively took Troy's hand in her own, squeezing it slightly. "Anyway, enough questions about us. Why don't you tell me about yourself more, _princess_?"

Gabriella closed her eyes and groaned, shuddering at the thought of who she was supposed to be. Troy just grinned at her reaction. "Well since we're being honest here and no one else is around, it sucks. Big time. You have no idea what it's like to be guarded twenty four seven with no freedom. The only friends I have my age are the servants and I barely see them as they're always so busy. And now on top, my father has been told he should meet some Princes to find ideal husband and father material for me. I want to be just Gabriella so bad."

Troy could hear the sadness in her voice as they both stared over Albuquerque. "You know, you're always welcome to hang out here, even if we're not here, to get away and just be Gabriella because to me, she seems like a very interesting person to know."

"Thank you." Gabriella leaned her head on Troy's shoulder as they sat together in a peaceful silence; just them, the street rat and the princess.

***

I should get home. My father will be furious I didn't turn up this morning and have since disappeared." The sun had set in Albuquerque and Troy, Gabriella and Arabella had spent the day together, talking and getting to know one another.

"Well why don't you stay? I mean you probably won't want to because it's not exactly a palace here but if you don't want to go home, you're more than welcome to stay here." Troy offered, Arabella nodding in agreement.

"I can't and it's not because of this place but I promise I'll come back as soon as I can."

Troy and Arabella hugged her but Arabella kept her in her bent position. "Don't forget your cloak, Gabi." Arabella reminded her, unravelling herself from the warm piece of material.

"How about you keep it? I think you need it more than me." Gabriella smiled.

"Thank you. Come back really, really soon, Gabi." Arabella told her as she pulled Gabriella's hood back over her head.

Kissing Arabella's forehead, Gabriella took one last look at the siblings before heading back towards upper Albuquerque and the palace.

***

"Gabriella Montez! Where do you think you have been? Do you know how disappointed I was in you when you didn't show up to greet the Prince? I looked like a real fool." King Luigi Montez shouted as he entered his daughter's bedroom after receiving word from the queen of their daughter's return.

"Hello, father. No 'how are you?' How, 'I've been so worried for your safety'? No 'did you have a good time'?" Maria sighed hearing Gabriella's frustration.

"Gabriella, you are my daughter. Of course I'm always worried about you but when you do stupid things like running off when I try and protect you then I get mad."

"Dad, you leave me with no choice. All I want to do is be a normal kid and enjoy some freedom but you refuse to let me go. I'm not a little girl now. Oh and one more thing, I refuse to get married to any stupid Prince so you might as well give up searching now, dad." Gabriella glared at her father. "Just leave me alone, Dad." Luigi Montez looked at her sadly before leaving and closing the door behind him. For Gabriella, she wished that sometimes her father could be like any other father, someone who would always be there when she needed and not when it suited him and his schedule.

***

Gabriella had tried to sneak out several times but her father had increased her security, much to her annoyance, making it virtually impossible to get out. To make things worse, her father had received some death threats towards him and his family from opposing groups to the crown, something which if Gabriella was honest, scared her.

After being able to clock the time when her security team changed shifts, Gabriella found the perfect opportunity to sneak out, the rest of the household mainly retreated to their rooms by this time. Walking towards the familiar building, she wrapped her coat around her tighter and shuffled the bag on her back to a more comfortable position. Trudging up the small staircase once inside, she saw Troy asleep, leaning against the hard wall as Arabella lay asleep on the old mattress with the cloak around her still.

Kneeling down, she pushed some of Troy's hair from its fallen position over his eyes, stirring him in the process.

"Hey, you came back." Troy whispered as the brown eyed girl smiled.

"Yeah and I come bearing good this time." She slid the backpack off her shoulders but kept her white coat on. She pulled out a small box and handed it to Troy. "It's just a little something I asked a friend to cook up because I know you've probably not eaten again today. And don't worry; I got plenty more in my bag for Arabella. That is for you and only you." Gabriella made sure her instructions were strict and clear as he grinned his dazzling smile at her.

"Thank you."

"It's fine. If you want to give me something in return, I was hoping I could hide out here for a few days. I feel so safe and happy here."

Troy swallowed the piece of chicken in his mouth. "You know I've always told you you're more than welcome here for however long you like."

Gabriella returned to the other handheld bag she'd brought with her, leaving Troy to finish eating. Troy continued eating but couldn't take his eyes off her, feeling amused when she pulled out two small pillows and several thick blankets from the other bag she'd been carrying.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked as she observed the dusty brick floor in the room.

"Deciding where to make up the bed." Troy rolled his eyes and moved next to her after having finished the food. "Where's the warmest point in here at night?"

"Around where Arabella sleeps."

Gabriella nodded and headed in the direction he said, laying one of the thickest blankets on the dusty floor before adding several layers on top. Finally she added the two pillows to the make shift bed. "Perfect."

Troy smiled as she looked at him, her chocolate eyes sparkling with true happiness. "Yeah it is. Why don't you try and get some sleep? I'll wake you when I leave in the morning."

Gabriella took a few steps forward and grabbed his arm. "Troy," her eyes held his as he stared back. "I made the bed for both of us. You should get some proper rest and remember I've got the food all sorted for a few days now." Gabriella pulled him gently towards the make shift bed and slipped her coat off as Troy took his holey top off and lay down hesitantly on one of the small pillows. Gabriella felt her face blush at the sight of Troy shirtless and for once she was glad of the limited light the candles in the room were giving off. "Night, Troy."

"Night, Gabriella."

***

Arabella was the first to wake up the next morning and was confused as to why she couldn't see Troy in his normal spot by the window. Her young mind filled with worry, one question dominating her thoughts; 'has he left me now, too?'

Gabriella opened her eyes hearing a small sniffle. Lifting her head, which had found an even comfier pillow than her own on Troy's chest in the night, she removed Troy's hand from around her waist.

"Arabella?"

Arabella turned suddenly hearing a female voice. "Gabi?" Her little eyes widened at the sight of Troy next to her.

"Come here." Gabriella opened her arms and the young, fragile girl hurried into them eagerly. "What's wrong?"

"I couldn't see Troy in his spot when I opened my eyes. I thought he left me too like mommy and daddy did." Gabriella felt her own heart break at the young girl's words.

"I know your brother would never, ever, leave you. And if it's ok, I'll be here too?" Arabella nodded. "How about we get you some food?"

Arabella looked confused. "Troy hasn't-"

Gabriella cut her off. "I got it covered for a few days."

After Gabriella moved away from Troy to get the food, Arabella sat quietly in her lap eating. "You're very kind and pretty for a princess." Arabella told her between bits.

"Thank you but I'm definitely not as pretty as you."

Arabella gasped. "Really?"

Gabriella laughed quietly at the shock on her face. "Really."

Gabriella continued chatting while Troy slept, Arabella approving of Gabriella 'sleeping over' and soon Gabriella was starting to feel a very protective emotion wash over her towards Arabella, almost practically the way she imagine a big sister to be.

***

Troy, Gabriella and Arabella spent the rest of the day together, the brother/sister duo showing the princess around some of the hidden wonders around Albuquerque that people had forgotten about but yet held some of the most picturesque settings.

"Today has been amazing. Thank you."

Troy smiled as Gabriella snuggled deeper into his embrace -Arabella off playing and running around just in front of them – as they watched the sunset. "I heard some people talking earlier about you. Apparently your father is worried and is threatening to kill anyone who may be holding you hostage."

Gabriella sighed. "I'll return home soon, I promise. Don't worry, I won't he or anyone else hurt you or Arabella. In fact, I have an idea." Troy gave her a puzzled look. "You and Arabella will return with me to the palace and I'll ask mother to find somewhere for you and Arabella to stay so you'll be safe. There, sorted."

"Do I get any say in this at all?" Troy asked grinning.

"Nope."

Troy held eye contact with her as she leaned closer to his face, both their breathing sounds staggered, their lips colliding together softly as though drawn together by two invisible magnets. Breaking the kiss for air, the couple smiled at each other, Gabriella curling up even closer into his side, feeling safer in them than anywhere else in the whole world right now.

***

Gabriella's food supply was finally running out after three days and Troy knew he had to try and find some for not just Arabella now but Gabriella too; his two girls who he'd do anything for.

"Are you sure you don't mind watching Arabella while I go out?"

Gabriella had offered to stay with Arabella so Troy didn't have to take her out with him and worry. "Yes, we'll be fine."

"I'll be back as soon as possible." Troy kissed Arabella's forehead before placing one a chaste kiss on Gabriella's lips.

If only they knew it was all about to change.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Please review! Thanks! x


	2. Part 2

**My Aladdin**

**A/N: Thank you for the amazing response to the first part of this. I hope you all enjoy this and review once again. Thanks. X**

**Disclaimer: Same as before**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2 **

Troy could feel eyes on his the whole time he was out but he couldn't figure out why or see anyone around him paying particular interest to him.

Heading back home after an unsuccessful day, Troy felt himself pounced upon from behind.

"We know the Princess is staying with you so if you and your sister want to stay alive then listen up."

Troy's eyes widened at the mention of Arabella. His voice was serious as he warned them. "Leave my sister out of this."

"We will do." A gruff voice responded as Troy was surrounded by palace guards. "You and your sister can walk away if you comply with our rules. First, you must take us to the Princess. Secondly, you must have no further contact with the Princess and finally, you and your sister leave Albuquerque and never return. Do we have a deal?"

Troy hesitated as the guard who'd pounced on him twisted his arm making Troy squirm. "Fine, fine. We'll go. Just don't hurt either of them and give me a chance to say goodbye."

The guard who seemed to be in charge nodded. "Lead the way."

***

Troy entered the empty run down building and headed up the stairs with several guards following silently behind him.

"Arabella?" Troy called and picked her up as soon as she appeared.

"Troy?" Her replica blue eyes saw the panic in Troy's which scared her.

"Gabi?" Gabriella stood up and walked over to him. He leaned down and kissed her passionately before pulling back and leaning down to her ear to whisper. "I love you, Gabriella Montez, and I always will."

Gabriella looked at his slightly stunned by his words. Before she could speak up, her father's personal head guard appeared. "You're a pretty hard person to track down."

Gabriella looked back Troy whose face was full of hurt and regret. 'I'm sorry.' Troy mouthed as he watched the men lead Gabriella out and into an awaiting car, against her will. "Go get your stuff, Bella, we're leaving."

***

Gabriella slammed her father's door open after over hearing the threat the guards had issued Troy with on the way back. "I fucking hate you! Hate you! Hate you! Do you like seeing me miserable? Is that why you can't let me be happy?"

"Sweetie, you were living with two street rats. They're no good for you, trust me. You are and deserve so much better."

Gabriella screamed in frustration. "They're not street rats, father. I love them more than anyone else because they love me too for who I am not what I am. No matter who you try and choose, I'll never love anyone but Troy."

Luigi Montez flinched as his daughter walked out the room and slammed the door behind her in frustration.

***

Troy and Arabella had left Albuquerque three months ago but had never settled anywhere. Troy and Arabella both missed Gabriella more than anything which is why they were returning to Albuquerque, risking punishment to let her know they would always be waiting if she wanted them.

"Ok, you stay here and I'll come back for you when it's safe. Do you understand?" Arabella nodded. "Good girl. I love you."

She kissed his cheek before watching him leave their former home as she wrapped herself in a blanket Gabriella had given her – it had been a comfort blanket for Gabriella when she was younger.

A few minutes after Troy left, Arabella climbed down the stairwell on the outside of the building to follow Troy, too afraid to be left alone without Troy or Gabriella around.

***

Gabriella heard raised voices coming from downstairs and decided to go see what was going on.

"Who let this street rat in?" She heard one of the guards yell as she descended down the stairs.

"Please, sir." Gabriella sprinted the rest of the way towards the back door hearing the familiar sobbing girl speak.

"Arabella?" Gabriella pushed past her mother and father and several guards to pick the heartbroken girl up. "Hey, sweetie, what's wrong? Where's your brother?" Wiping the tears from her scared face, she then rubbed her back soothingly, trying to encourage the fragile young girl to open up and talk. "Bella?"

Arabella sniffled hearing Gabriella use the nickname her brother gave her. "Some men beat Troy up and t-took h-him aw-away."

Gabriella turned to her father. "Release him or I'll go for good. I'll leave the country and you'll never find me." Gabriella threatened knowing her father and his guards were probably behind this.

The king nodded at someone as Maria led Gabriella and Arabella upstairs.

"How about I find this little girl some of your old clothes and then you can go talk to your father again?"

Gabriella looked down at the scared girl in her arms before turning to answer her mother. "I'm going to get her settled in my room while you try and find those clothes and then I'm going to Troy. It's up to you whether you want to help both Troy and I by looking after Arabella while I go or I'll go ask Taylor if you won't."

"Gabriella, mija, I'm on your side believe it or not. I want to see you happy and if this Troy person does that for you then I approve."

Gabriella sighed. "I'm sorry, mami. I didn't mean for you to get caught in the middle of all this. I'm just so angry."

Maria opened Gabriella's bedroom door for her. "I know and it's ok. I'm going to go look for those clothes and then I'll be back. You just look after this little one."

Gabriella sat on her bed and turned Arabella to face her, the blonde hair girl's grip never letting up once. "Are you ok? Did anyone hurt you? What happened?"

Arabella shook her head. "Nobody saw me. Troy had told me to stay hidden at home but I snuck out and followed him because I was scared on my own." Gabriella dried her tears again as she continued. "The guards were shouting at him because they said he shouldn't have come back but we really, really had to because we missed you. Troy was worried about you." She stopped to take a breath. "These other really big scary men then pushed him and Troy was telling them to stop but they wouldn't." Her sobs were barely controllable. "They took him somewhere and I couldn't find them. I want Troy."

"Shh. I know you do and I promise I'll get him back for you. You know you're very brave for doing the right thing in coming to find me and telling me." Gabriella told her with tears in her own eyes.

"I didn't know where I was going and I remembered you said I could come to you here." Gabriella held Arabella close, unaware of her mother watching and listening to everything from the doorway.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Gabriella nodded at her mother signalling for her to come in. "I couldn't find much but at least they're dry. I've asked someone to go get some new clothes for her. Why don't you let me go bath her and get her some food while you go sort everything out?" Maria suggested.

Turning her attention to check with the young girl, Gabriella spoke. "Will you be ok to stay with my mom while I go help Troy?" The young girl nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Gabriella kissed her forehead before handing her over to her mother and disappearing out the room.

***

Gabriella walked into the city's main dungeons; shivers running down her back as she passed the city's real criminals as the prison officer lead her down to Troy. As soon as she saw him, her heart fluttered but ached at the same time seeing his bruised and battered body.

"Troy."

Her angelic voice made his ears perk up, his eyes making their way up her body to her face. "Gabriella."

She launched forward at him and he only just about caught her in his arms as he stood. Her scent filled his nose as he buried his head in her hair. "I've missed you so much and I'm so sorry." Her grip tightened on him, making him wince as his bruised body suddenly remembered its condition. "Sorry. Come on, let's get you out of her and cleaned up. I have someone back at the palace waiting for you."

Troy was beyond confused as she led him out of the place which felt pretty close to hell to him.

***

Gabriella ordered Troy to go shower as soon as they reached the palace, – Troy had protested the whole way about needing to get back to Arabella but Gabriella had assured him she had it covered – handing him a towel and some clean clothes her mother had gathered for him.

"I promise I'll be here when you're done. Now go." She placed one last kiss on his lips and tapped his backside as he turned making him smile.

"I won't be long."

Once he'd disappeared into the bathroom, Gabriella walked out of the guest bedroom next to her room and went to find her mother and Arabella.

Heading downstairs after checking her room, she stopped just outside the kitchen when she saw her father.

"Gabi, I-"

"Don't."

"But-"

"No, dad, I'm not interested in anything you have to say because your people hurt the guy I love following your orders." Gabriella pushed past her father and walked into the kitchen where Arabella and her mom were sitting whilst talking to the cook, Zeke. "Arabella, come with me. I have a surprise for you."

The petite girl slid off her seat and took Gabriella's hand as they headed back upstairs. "What is it?"

Gabriella smiled. "You'll have to close your eyes and I'll carry you the rest of the way. Can you do that?" Arabella nodded. Picking her up, they headed back to the guest room where Troy was now probably waiting with the time it had taken her to get from one part of the palace to another. Opening the door, Gabriella put a finger to her lips telling Troy to be quiet when his eyes fell on the pair. "You can open your eyes now."

Arabella opened her blue eyes and jumped out of Gabriella arms to allow her to reach her brother. "Troy! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

Arabella nodded. "Gabriella and Mrs Montez have been looking after me. Gabriella's friends, Chad and Taylor and Zeke are funny."

"Thank you." Troy turned to Gabriella who smiled and walked into his embrace. "How did you end up here anyhow?" Arabella filled Troy in on the same story as she had told Gabriella before.

"Are you mad I snuck out?" Arabella asked, hesitantly.

"Of course not. I'm sorry I left you alone. I promise I'll never do it again." Troy hugged his sister close as they lay on the bed in the room.

"How about you go find Zeke and ask him to make you some of my cookies? They're really yummy and I'm sure if you ask nicely he'll let you help him make them." Gabriella suggested knowing Troy wanted to talk without Arabella around.

The couple waited for the door to close before Troy spoke up. "We can't stay here." He pointed out.

"Yes you can and you will. I'm not letting you and especially not Arabella go back on the streets. I was stupid enough the first time I knew to leave you guys there. I'm not losing you again." Gabriella moved from her position at the foot of the bed to being curled up in Troy's arms.

"But what about your dad? I know he won't be happy I'm here."

"My dad can go to hell. He forced you out of my life and out of the city and ordered you be beat up should you return when he knew full well how I felt about you."

Troy smiled. "How do you feel about me? Strictly speaking, I clearly remember telling you how I felt but you never got the chance to respond and tell me how you feel."

Gabriella moved so she was straddling Troy. "I am very much so in love with you, too."

Troy flipped them over causing Gabriella to squeal, ignoring the pain searing through his body. "That's very good to know because I am very much still in love with you." Gabriella pulled his down the rest of the way crashing their lips together; the two felt for the first time in their lives like real teenagers.

***

Gabriella had fallen asleep in Troy's arms while Arabella had been given Gabriella's room. Gabriella's mother, Maria, had popped her head in on Troy and Gabriella to let them know Arabella was asleep. Troy had been awake when she'd entered, Maria playfully but still semi-seriously warned Troy she was trusting them to stay together in a room, – not more than sleeping was to happen – something Gabriella's father would completely disapprove of.

Not being able to sleep, Troy carefully and quietly slid out of the bed, cautious of not wanting to wake Gabriella up. She looked so peaceful and angelic when she slept. Heading to one particular room in the palace that Gabriella had pointed out; Troy took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

A deep voice answered. "Come in."

Troy turned the gold door handle and entered the room, making sure the door was fully closed behind him. "Sorry to interrupt, King Montez."

The King, Luigi, turned from his desk to focus on the young man causing him so many problems. "What are you doing here, Mr Bolton?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for letting me go." Troy told him.

He sighed. "I only did it for Gabriella's sake."

"You know, although she may sat she hates you, she doesn't. I can tell. I think she just wants you to be her dad for a change and not the king when you talk to her. She misses you but the only way she can get your attention nowadays is by not talking to you or doing something drastic."

The elder man's face was blank. "I don't know who you think you are to tell me how to treat my own daughter. I mean you left your daughter to wonder the streets alone. I honestly don't know what my daughter see's in a street rat like you."

Troy did the opposite of what his head was telling him to do as he walked further into the room. "Forgive me, sir, if I'm stepping out of place here but I love your daughter and care about her feelings unlike some of the Princes you try and enforce on her. I know she deserves so much more than me but I love her and know leaving her causes not only me but pain to her too. She's my world and I would do anything to give her what she deserves. And the girl you think is my daughter is actually my sister. I've raised her since birth after my mother died in labour and my father and family abandoned us. Never would I intentionally put her in any danger unnecessarily so please get your faces right before you accuse me of anything." Troy walked out of the room leaving King Luigi slightly surprised that for once someone was standing up against him and not just backing down. Maybe he'd been wrong about this young man after all.

***

Troy, Gabriella and Arabella were eating breakfast outside on the patio with Maria.

"Where did you go last night? I woke up and you were gone." Gabriella asked as Troy turned to face her, his hand playing with her natural long, curled hair.

"Just had some things on my mind."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

Troy shook his head at her offer. "Thanks but I'll be fine. Would you mind watching Bella for me this morning as I need to try and find a job while I don't look a scruff because we really can't stay here permanently."

Gabriella sighed knowing it was something Troy needed to do for himself. "Sure."

Before either could speak again, they were interrupted. "There really is no need because it's sorted."

Everyone turned to see Luigi standing there. "I'm confused." Troy spoke up.

"If you are ok with it, I have an important job that I think you are perfect for." Troy and Gabriella looked at each other confused. "I need a personal guard here every day to take care of my daughter and my wife when she is around. No one else seems fit enough to do the job. What do you say?" The confusion was clear on Troy's, Gabriella's and even Maria's faces.

"Are you serious?"

Luigi nodded, smiling. "Are you up for it or do I need to find someone else to look after my daughter on a day-to-day business? "

"Thank you, sir."

Gabriella sat completely confused as her father shook Troy's hand before taking an empty seat in between Maria and Arabella. "What? Can't I just enjoy some quality time with my wife, daughter and my daughter's boyfriend and sister?"

Maria and Gabriella exchanged a look knowing he never did this so something must be up. "Explain." Gabriella said grabbing Troy's hand on the table in concern.

"You got yourself a pretty decent boyfriend there." Gabriella turned to Troy who just shrugged in reply. "Gabriella, mija, I'm sorry. I just wanted what was best for you always but sometimes I think instead I actually forgot what was best for my little girl. I just want you to be happy and if it's a street rat," Gabriella glared at him, "and not a prince that does that for you then I guess that's ok." Gabriella seemed genuinely shocked by her father. "Forgive me? I promise I'll make more time for just daddy and Gabi time, if you'll let me?" Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Thank you. Now, I've heard from Chef Baylor we have a new cook in the making." Luigi turned his attention to Arabella, his eyes shining in happiness as he remembered the times when Gabriella was that age. "How about you and I go raid the kitchen and make some of my famous chocolate brownies?" Arabella nodded as Gabriella smiled seeing for the first time in a long time her father again and not just a king.

Maria got up and followed her husband, leaving the young couple alone.

"I know you said something so don't even try and deny it but thank you." You gave me my dad back."

"You are most welcome. It was the least I could do but I think it's going to take a while to sink in the fact your father is the king. On top going from living on the streets and rundown buildings to this!" Gabriella watched Troy intently as he stared at the surroundings.

Watching from the window in the kitchen, the three sets of eyes watched the two as Troy held Gabriella in his arms and knew Troy was the only Prince this Princess would need in her real life fairy tale.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know your thoughts! I don't care if it's a short review or you feel like leaving a random review, just please review because feedback helps me heaps. Thanks. X**


End file.
